


(FanMade Cover) Time, Make It Go Faster Or Just Rewind

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Logan being ‘the real-Logan’ is so familiar that she almost can’t help but give in to it, even if it’s just a one night pass. She’ll embrace this moment out of time and the walls and armor can go back up tomorrow.AU from 1x4 Wrath of Con





	(FanMade Cover) Time, Make It Go Faster Or Just Rewind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time, Make It Go Faster Or Just Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201185) by [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107). 



> The beach is the original Neptune beach shown in Veronica Mars 1x07. The swimming lady is also Veronica herself from the same episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Time, Make It Go Faster Or Just Rewind by kmd0107


End file.
